Morning Peace
by Kurayami-ni-Koorime
Summary: Our two favorite youkai's wake up to each other. Love never felt so good. Lots of sap but not your general "I-Love-You" ending. R&R, you wont regret it.


Authors notes at the end, nope I don't own YYH, this Is SHOUNEN AI so if you don't like it lump it. Or you could always leave... which-ever. -shrug- Yes, its PG-13, Im paranoid so what?! (theres nothing explicit though 3 )  
  
SHOUNEN AI - that was your last warning. Enjoy. ----

* * *

"You awake?"  
  
The fire demon arched his back into the chest of the demon that was now lying behind him, spooning his body gently within his own larger one.  
  
The other chuckled, bringing a hand that had been resting on his hip up his side and over his chest, stopping at the nape of the hi-youkai's neck and gently rubbing the soft skin that was hidden there.  
  
"So are you going to get up?"  
  
"Not if you keep that up..." He retorted the answer almost nothing more than a sigh of air, being as he could feel the purring Red thought was so cute starting up again.  
  
"Hmmm...then maybe I won't stop..."  
  
"You'll be late for that school of yours..." He pointed out, not knowing why he said this to his lover, knowing full and well the fox's priorities on his ningen reputation.  
  
It was school and then fire demon, never the other way around.  
  
The chest behind him vibrated as the owner of the hands currently delved into his hair started to snigger.  
  
"It's Sunday..." He whispered, breath tickling the tiny hairs by the koorime's ear.  
  
If he heard what he had said the youkai made no attempts to prove he did so, simply pushing his neck up against the hand that was presently at his neck, kneading ever so soft circles that were slowly putting the hi-youkai back to sleep.  
  
The purring couldn't be heard yet but Kurama could feel it from the way his chest was molded into the youkai's back, a soft vibration that could almost tickle.  
  
"I'm thinking just lazing around is on the agenda for today..." He breathed; voice more sultry than he'd tried to make it. It really was too early in the morning for that. His mom was home as well and yet he still could sound like some sex driven vixen. Damn youkai...  
  
He smirked at his playful curses and moved his hands a little lower on Hiei's back, kneading now the tops of his silken shoulder blades.  
  
A slow, quiet hum of agreement was all the koorime could utter, the dexterous fingers of the redhead sliding over his skin in a most sensual way. "Mm-hmmm..."  
  
Hadn't the kitsune once said that some times were just 'too early' for this type of thing?  
  
He brushed the thought away as the hands slowly moved down his shoulders to rub away at the tension just under his shoulder blades, the soft digits occasionally making their way up under the indentation the bone made through his skin.  
  
_Mmmmm...it doesn't matter_, his mind sighed, allowing him to melt more into the fox's soothing touch.  
  
Replacing his hands the kitsune lowered his head to nestle in the soft spiky midnight colored fur; puffing his breath out on occasion just to feel it come back and brush against his face.  
  
Hands wandered farther, kneading and massaging the muscles laid out in front of him in one beautiful package; only intermittently having to nudge the demon practically inset on his chest so that he could get to the spots he wanted to.  
  
Simply to touch him with out any reason, with out having a wound to mend, with out being in the throws of a passion fogged dance was... it was something the redhead had always hoped he would be able to do.  
  
To just be able to be open and affectionate with the little demon in front of him, and have him return it, even if it just meant responding to the touches, was enough to bring those little butterfly's back into his stomach.  
  
His heart sped up with this thought; the flutter against his ribcage surely being felt by the dark little youkai who's sides he was now rubbing gently up and down.  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
His hands immediately dove around the koorime's waist curling around him and pulling his body so close it was amazing that they didn't just meld into one, his face diving into the ebony fur that sprang around his head with a mind of its own.  
  
He wanted to giggle, he wanted to cry, he wanted to laugh out loud or just whisper nothing to the one he was now curling into.  
  
I've got him. He's here with me and only me. He's mine...  
  
There were no grand confessions of love, there were no tears or great shouts of laughter and happiness; Kurama simply gave him a quick squeeze around the waist and licked the back of his neck for good measure.  
  
It was just a hug but a hug that both of them understood. Hiei purred very softly, moving his head to get more comfortable and in turn tickling the underside of the red head's neck.  
  
Resting there like that, with just each other and the morning light slanting in through the window to bathe everything in a soft golden light two hearts were in sync, both beating peacefully for one blissful second in time...  
  
"Shuuichi?"  
  
Well... that was their second of bliss; now gone out the sun lighted window.  
  
The koorime instantly tensed and made to jump up and make his hasty escape, as did he most mornings when Kurama was roused by his mother.  
  
Where as most times the fox would simply let his arms go limp and let Hiei run out the window whether he be dressed or not this morning he tightened his grip around the demons waist and shook his head a negative against the koorime's neck.  
  
"Yes mother??" He asked, louder than he had just been speaking to Hiei but still politely quiet given the early mornings presence.  
  
"Oh, you _are_ up, I just wanted to know what your plans for today were if you had any."  
  
Shiori, forever polite and delicate, always mindful of Shuuichi's space and needs; apart from Hiei she was the only other one he could really say he loved. He really did love her...  
  
"No mother, I'm probably going to sleep in today, is that okay?"  
  
"Yes Shuuichi, um, I'm going to Suuichi's tennis match this morning, I left you breakfast in the kitchen okay?"  
  
Mmmm... Suuichi's tennis games always lasted at least two thirds of the day, breakfast was pre-made and he had his fire demon cuddled (if not somewhat stiffly) to his chest. Today was just getting better by the second.  
  
"Hai, thank you mother, have a fun time."  
  
A small chuckle was heard from the outside as his mother answered. "I will, we'll be back soon, love you Shuuichi."  
  
"Love you kaa-san" He responded automatically and waited till the front door to his house clicked closed, plummeting the house into silence save the two boys breathing.  
  
The fire demon seemed to relax the tension as soon as the sound of his mothers engine started up and hummed out of the drive way, his back taking on the almost catlike arch it got when he wanted to be touched.  
  
Tracing a finger lightly up his pelvic bone and onto his side the red head simply rested his hand there, head buried into the fragranced fur of his little demon, body pressed lightly against his back, outlining the delicate curve of his body.  
  
"Breakfast's ready..." He murmured into the koorime's hair, pointing out the obvious and partially regretting it, knowing that the fire demon would want to get straight to starting the day and cuddling wouldn't be an option anymore.  
  
Hiei shook his head slowly, seemingly stretching his neck's muscles from a night with Kurama, the back of his neck rubbing on the kitsune's collar bone. He reached one un-bandaged hand down and took the silken appendage on his side into his own sword callused one, trailing it up his torso to rest directly over the steady 'bump ba-dump' of his chest.  
  
"I'm not very hungry..."  
  
Kurama smiled, warmth spreading through his body without the help of the little demon, face parting into a smile that would put the sun to shame had it not been wasted on the back of the koorime's head.  
  
"Of course..." He whispered out, snuggling into his warmth source, knowing that he couldn't possibly get any closer and still performing the action all the same.  
  
That was as close to a confession that the koorime wanted to cuddle as he was going to get, and Inari knew that he wouldn't turn it down. He couldn't deny his little ruby eyed lover anything.  
  
Hand in hand they lay there, loving the way that the time seemed to still in the pool of ever swirling action and animation, the waves of the tide quelling at the peace that was them.  
  
For just a few precious moment's they had peace in the arms of the other; life had never felt so good.

* * *

AWWW! Fluff. -smiles sheepishly- Sorry, this was a replacement chapter for chapter 3 on my 'Know who I am' fic. Really Im trying!! (but writers block is hitting hard on that particular piece -sigh-) PS/ formatting on this was a b!tch.

Inspiration for this goes all to my koi, I luf him with all of my heart. :3

Could you guys do me a favor?? I want to know what your favorite line in the fic was. If you read then could you please just copy and paste it onto your review? Thank you so much!

Please leave reviews, even if fluff's not your thing, then you can tell me how much you hated it. -insert shameless begging for reviews here-


End file.
